Winx Club of Big Butts
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Story of lovely fairies and their massive rears
1. Chapter 1

Inside a lush, green forest within the magical realm, a tear in space opened, revealing a transportation portal. Out of the portal stepped a lovely young woman with vibrant red hair and a lovelier body. The fairy had spent the summer off in her home of Gardenia, but now was time to resume her education.

She didn't have to carry her luggage; her friend Tecna taught a compartmentalization spell for "maximum efficiency", so all her bags were shrunk inside her pockets. All Bloom carried with her were the clothes on her back, a blue tank top and tight, blue pants. Bloom looked off toward a nearby hill. She told her bff that she would be back today and the two agreed to meet. The bubbly blonde should be there any…

"Bloom over here!"

Bloom smiled and turned toward the familiar voice. She saw a young woman with long, blonde hair running over the hill. Bloom waved.

"Hey Stell! I missed you so..." Bloom's voice trailed off when Stella made her way down. The princess of the Sun and Moon was dressed in her usual skimpy attire, a bright green top with an orange skirt ,but her body had a very noticeable, significant change. Stella still had her slender form from the neck down, curving down to her vase shaped waist. However, her lower body was somewhat different.

To wit, her ass was huge.

As Stella hurried towards her, Bloom could see her massive rear swaying behind her. Her skirt was stretched over her rump skin-tight,, barely containing her large butt cheeks. Stella managed to carry such a huge butt on her widened hips, like her lower body was replaced by a humongous pear.

Stella made it over to her friend, and Bloom took in her booty in full form. Each ass cheek was the size of a beach ball, bouncing and swaying with each step. Her skirt, several times larger, was pulled tight over her behind, locking her butt in place, but still letting it wobble.

Bloom stared slack jawed as the princess wrapped her arms around Bloom in a tight hug.

"Oh Bloom, it's sooo good to see you! You have no idea how much me and the girls missed you." Stella winked. "But I actually missed you more!"

Bloom woke out of her stupor by Stella's vice grip and managed to retort. "Ye.. Yeah. I... missed you too Stell." Bloom returned the hug and looked behind Stella, her inflated booty b only a few feet below Bloom's chin. "... You look... healthy."

Stella let go of Bloom and held her by the shoulders. She gave Bloom a cheeky grin.

"Gee Bloom, whatever could you mean by that?" Stella bat her eyelashes. "I haven't changed that much in these past months, have I?"

A light blush passed through Bloom's cheeks. "N..No!" she sputtered. "You... haven't changed.. really."  
Stella giggled at her friend's embarrassment. She smiled and grabbed Bloom's hands. She quickly pulled the hands behind her and made Bloom grab two handfuls of her bountiful booty.

"Unless of course, you mean my totally rocking ass!"

Bloom's cheeks turned bright red as she stuttered. "Uh... I..."  
Stella took mercy on the poor girl and chuckled. "Come on, Bloom! You can say it. It's not like I don't realize my ass is the size of a bus."

Bloom shook her head in disbelief. Then she remembered she was still groping Stella's bum and removed her hands.

"So... how did this happen?" Bloom glared her eyes and turned serious. "Was it the witches?"

"No, no, sweetie." Stella smiled and flicked her thumb to her face. "I did it to myself. Used an a spell meant to automatically inflate balloons and focused it on my butt." Stella reached back and smack her backside with her palm, making her flesh ripple and jiggle from the impact. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

Bloom was struck speechless. Over the past year, Bloom had seen plenty of strange magic, but this took the cake.

"I just... I don't get it, Stell. You were always freaking out about gaining half a pound. Now you're bragging about having a huge ass?"

"Tsk, Tsk." Stella replied, shaking her head. "You really are behind on the latest fashion, no pun intended." Stella turned her back to Bloom and bent down at her knees. Her massive rear jut out in Bloom's face; the redhead had to back up before she was hit in the face.

"Four words, honey." Stella accentuated each word by shaking her bubble bum around. "Big. Butts. Are. In"

"Seriously?" Bloom said, her eyes locked on the gyrating butt in front of her. For something so big, it swayed around like it was weightless. No sagging, no dragging, Stella's butt moved around like any other muscle.

"Like,totally seriously." Stella straightened back up and turned back to Bloom, hands on her wide hips. "It's not exactly common, it takes a lot of skill to make the spell work, otherwise you end up a bloated mess." Stella turned to the side and cocked her hip toward Bloom. "But it's so worth it. You get a sweet, sexy booty and lots of love from everyone." A light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Brandon sure likes it."

Bloom sighed and crossed her arms. "Geez. I'm back for less than a minute and the weirdness already begins. But", Bloom smiled, "If you like it, then everything's fine."

Bloom walked over to Stella and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and rested on her enlarged hip. "At least I don't have to hear 'No way I can eat another slice, it's gonna go straight to my ass' again."

Stella smirked. She reared back and bumped Bloom with her hip, knocking the fairy back a few steps. "Hey, I'm no fatty. I still have figure to maintain."

Bloom giggled. "Yeah, a figure the size of a house." She snuck up behind Stella and pinched her rear. Her finger sank into the flesh like dough, sinking around her slender fingers.

"Owww!" Stella whined. She made an exaggerated. "That hurt. Don't you know princesses are tender?"

"Oh hush." Bloom reached underneath Stella's massive glutes and kneaded them in her hands. "Not my fault you're carrying around this massive target on your back." She hugged Stella from behind, resting her chin on top of Stell's booty. She sank into the flesh like a soft pillow; it was surprisingly comfortable.

"Is it hard to walk?"

"Not really. In fact, Tecna said my center of gravity shifted or whatever, so it's feels normal. It took a while to avoid hitting people, but you get used to it."

"I don't think I'll ever got used to this." Bloom stood back up. "Well, I guess we should head back to the dorms. I need to sit down and wrap my head around this, plus I wanna see the rest of the girls."

Bloom waved her arms in the direction of the path. "After you, princess juicy booty."

"Hmph." Stella said and stuck her nose in the air. She waddled in front of Bloom, putting extra sway in her step so her rump would gyrate. Her meaty backside lifted and fell with each step, shaking a like a giant bowl of jello shoved into a tight skirt. Again, Bloom's eyes fell on Stella's backside, lost in the wobbling butt. As the pair walked forward, Bloom continued to play with Stella bum' giving her bestie the occasional pinch or slap.

Bloom couldn't see, by Stella had the cheekiest grin on her face. Bloom said she wanted to she the rest of the Winx Club. Oh, she was going to see them all right. Every inch of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The pair of Winx Club girls walked out the neighboring forest and reached the gates of Alfea.

Stella walked in front of Bloom, her enlarged rear wobbling to and fro in Bloom's face. While Bloom was visting family in Gardenia, her best friend had cast a spell to transform her butt from a nice, moderate booty to a massive, balloon badunkadunk. Her backside protruded from her body like a flesh covered shelf, at least a foot behind her.

Bloom couldn't pry her eyes off of Stella's jiggling rump. She'd seen her share of girls with bodacious butts before, her friends Musa and Layla had pretty big rears and were proud of it, but she never imagined seeing one on Stella. She was the typical Barbie, blonde and skinny. Heck, she was still thin as a rail above the waist. Now she strutted around with an ass bigger than her head, swaying hips wider than her shoulders.

Still, Bloom had to admit, it was kind of sexy.

The girls made it to the gate of Alfea. Tons of fairy students walked across the grounds, most levitating luggage. Bloom looked around; not a big butt in sight.

"Told ya." Stella said, reading her bff's mind. "Big Booties are in, but not every gal can get one." She smirked and slapped her rear end. It rippled like she threw a pond in a stone. "Only totally powerful fairies can handle a butt like mine."

Bloom rolled her eyes. Great, another thing for Stella to brag about.

"Whooo!" came a voice behind the girls. Of the passing students saw Stella's jiggling bum and hollered at her. "Nice buns, girl!"

The other ladies in the courtyard turned to Stella and added their own praise.

"Wow! Nice butt, Stella!"

"Sexy!"

"No fair! I couldn't get make my butt large like that!"

Stella, naturally, ate up the attention. She added an extra sway to hips and slinked through the field. Her backside shifted to and fro, shaking around like a giant bowl of pudding. Bloom tagged behind, giggling at the bizarre event.

When Stella approached her admirers, she paused and cocked her hip toward them, pointing her bubble butt in thier direction.

"You girls' like?" Stella asked, giving them a wink.

The girls whooped. "Like totally!" "It's so big!" "I love it!"

Again, Bloom rolled her eyes. Big ass or not, Stell was still a diva. Well, Stell can bask in the lime light some other time.

Bloom walked behind her friend and and held out her a loud SMACK, Bloom slapped Stella's inflated backside. Her supple flesh jussled from the blow, jiggling around well after the hit.

"Hey!" Stella yelled. She reached back and rubbed her sore behind. "What's the deal?!"

"The deal is that I'd to to get set in my room before sundown. You can show your huge assets later, let's go."

Stella frowned. She waved her hand to the crowd of girls, who were all laughing into their hands. "Come on, Bloom! I've got an adoring crowd!"

"Then leave 'em wanting more." Bloom reared back and slapped Stella's ass again. "Move your booty."

Stella pouted and continued to her dorm. She knew her fans were watching her leave, so she wiggled her rear for them as she saunted away. The young ladies sighed watching the massive glutes sway to and fro. Stella was always the beauty queen on campus, and her new booty made her more stunning them ever. However, the girls had yet to me the remaining members...

Bloom and Stella made their way to the doors of the building. Bloom wondered how Stell was going to fit her giant rear through the door frame, but Bloom assumed she would just use magic.

As the girls approached the door, a slight thumping was heard from the east. Bloom turned her head; the noise was coming from the gymnasium.

"Hey Stell, you hear that? Someone's playing some music in the gym."

"Hmm? How would be in the gym at this..." Stella suddenly remembered. A certain someone mentioned she would be practicing her dance moves, since the gym would be empty today.

Stella put on her most innocent face. "Gee, sounds weird. Hey, maybe you should go check out."

"Sounds interesting, but I gotta put away my things."

"Oh poo." Stella held out her hand. "Give your things and I'll put them in your room. We'll meet up later with the rest of the girls."

"Well... ok I guess." Bloom handled over her mini sized bags to Stella. The blonde smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Have funn~" Stella winked and made her way to the door. As Bloom figured, Stella said a quick spell to widen the frame so she could fit her bloated bottom through. Bloom chuckled at her silly friend. She turned back to the music coming from the gym. It sound vaguely familiar but couldn't place it. It wasn't really any of her business, but she decided to check it out.

Bloom opened the gym doors. The music pumped loudly in her ears. The gym was occupied by a young woman, dancing around on a used gym mat. A stereo was to her left, blasting a steady beat.

Bloom's eyes nearly shot out of her head.

The dancer was a beautiful fairy with mocha skin and wavy hair. She wore a light green shirt and with dark green, tight jeans, with red and black sneakers. Her back was to Bloom as she pranced around, hands above her head as she expertly swayed her hip and moved her butt.

She needed to be an expect dancer, because her ass was humongous. The dark skinned girl's ass bulged out two feet from her, packed in her jeans like a green balloon. As the girl grooved to the music, her rotund rear shook around, following her movements. Like Stella, the girl's torso was average for a girl her age, but her hips exploded out to maintain such a wide rump.

"Layla?"

Layla shimmed around in a circle and opened her eyes. "Bloom!" she yelled. She turned off her music and ran toward her friend.

"Hey girl!" Layla hugged Bloom, who escaped her shock and hugged back. "We all totally missed you! I'm so glad you're back! It felt like you where gone forever."

"Thanks." Bloom wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "I missed you soooo much." Her hands moved down and lightly tapped the Layla's bubble butt. "Clearly I missed a lot."

The full bottomed lady blushed. Layla rubbed her neck. "Ya, I guess we do look kinda different."

"Just a little" Bloom teased.

Layla stood in front of Bloom and placed her hand on her hips. "You don't seem that shocked."

"Well, I met with Stell earlier, so I'm up to speed on the big butt craze." Bloom cocked an eyebrow. "Although I can't sbelieve you went for a fashion trend."

Layla sighed. "Well, when Stella first brought the idea to us, I thought she was nuts. But then she went and spelled herself and well... I kinda liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Layla placed a hand on her large rear end, the simple action causing it to jiggle. "I know it sounds weird, but I feel kinda powerful, like I'm this badass amazon that carry this big ass butt around like it's nothing." The newest Winx strutted around the girl, her hips winding back and forth like a pendulum. "I feel powerful, like no one can mess with me, like I have authority."

Bloom mulled the thought over. She remembered watching a day time talk, discussing breasts implants. One woman, with a massive chest, talked about how her new size gave her new found confidence. Bloom guessed the same logic could apply to a big butt, even cartoonishly huge ones.

"So", Bloom asked, "If you and Stell have bigger butts, then..."

"Yep" Layla finished. "The rest of the girls followed suit. Musa was on board pretty quickly, but Flo and Tec took longer. Eventually, they caved and now, Layla smacked her rump. "They're all carrying around one of these."

"Wow..." Bloom placed a hand on her forehead. She leaves for a few months, and her friends are all sporting huge butts. What a world.

Bloom moved beside Layla a laid her hand on her waist. "Well, I gotta say, you do look really hot." Bloom winked at her friend. "Totally sexy."

Layla smirked. "You know it." She reared back and bumped Bloom with her massive hip, almost knocking her over.  
"Hey! Watch where you swing that wrecking ball!"

Layla giggled, then so did Bloom. The two hugged again and Bloom gestured to the matt. "So what you doing earlier?"

"Just practing a few dance moves." Layla clamped her hands on her butt with a loud slap. "I can't dance in my room any more, or else I'll keep knocking things over, so I decided to use the gym while it was empty."

Bloom giggled. "No offense Layla, but I doubt you can really dance with this" Bloom poked an ass cheek. "behind you."

"Oh yeah." Layla smirked. She floated a over a chair and set it in front of Bloom. "Sit down."

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "Should I get some dollar bills?"

Layla laughed and pushed Bloom into the chair. "Just shut up and watch." Layla snapped her fingers and the stereo starting playing. Layla gave Bloom a wink and turned away from her.


End file.
